jackstauberfandomcom-20200213-history
Paper Towels (SHOP: A Pop Opera)
About / Info "Paper Towels", 'is the third episode in the mini-series, SHOP: A Pop Opera, created by Jack Stauber and aired on Adult Swim. This episode premiered on Wednesday, March 6th, 2019. The episode centers around the main character looking for the paper towels at the store. Synopsis/Lyrics This episode takes off where it left, and the main character goes looking for the paper towels. After announcing that paper towels are next on the list, it then shows a couple on the other aisle next to him on the right. The guy leans down looking for ''"vegan hot-dog buns", until hitting his head, and causing a red jar to fall and break on the main character's aisle. A staff in the shop then confronts him asks him, "Did you just break that?", with the main character then replying no. The staff then goes to clean up the glass before accidentally cutting his finger. The main character then asks if he's okay, with the staff then replying that he's okay. The main character then asks where the paper towels are before being interrupted by the staff saying, "This glass shattered instantly, but it would take someone like you or me days, maybe weeks to put back together to how it was, and still, it will never be the same...". The main character, sounding more concerned for the staff, asks him where the paper towels are a second time before getting interrupted by the staff again then saying, "...same with my finger. Open in a second, but it takes days to heal...". Before the main character could ask him where the paper towels are a third time, the staff answers his question before he could finish, saying the they're in Aisle 8, and then finally saying, "...and the more of them that you use, the bigger the mess you make.". It then transitions into a song and music video with an egg falling and cracking and then showing many psychedelic and trippy backgrounds, and even with a nearly full appearance of Jack himself. It also goes with the ''lyrics'' floating on and across the screen: Mess, it's irreversible Unraveling unstoppable How can I contain this non-stop endless spreading bane... (Oh no, oh no) Mess, it's rolling out over time Can I put a halt on mind? It's an infinite gain But there's a break in the chain Entropic irreversible remains Mess, process produces naturally How does one handle Callous Entropy? Guess it's out of my hands The universe will expand When nothing has a proper exit plan! We then cut back to the main character, finding what he's looking for, then it shows the product he found that he going the get. He then says, "No downside to mass-producing these." Possible Meaning/Message The most popular and plausible theory for the meaning and message is that episode is trying to say is that life isn't always easy, and that there are many messes in our lives and we cannot change that and how we need to ignore then and forget about them. This is mainly portrayed in the scene where the staff cleans the glass. He mentions the glass would take days and weeks to put it back together, but it would still never be the same. This represents life messes and how it could takes days to weeks to fix and resolve, but it the problem would never be different and can't be changed. He then mentions his cut finger saying that it opened in a second and would take days to heal. The represents how a problem (mess) can be started easily and would take days to resolve There are still many different theories to what the meaning behind this episode is, and what it's trying to portray. Reception / Legacy The episode is liked for being really catchy and having a good beat. The video for the song is also liked for its energy, visuals, and concept. Trivia * The main character doesn't actually buy paper towels, but rather buys a washcloth instead. * The brand of the towel bought is called, '''"RAGO: INDESTRUCTIBLE WASHRAG" * The guy seen at the beginning highly resembles the guy seen in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkMYdFsy5nc Picnic], and could possibly even be the same person. * The staff resembles paper towels like the rest of characters the main character runs into. * The white lines floating across the screens, as they are seen throughout Jack's content like Hope or 53 inches of snow fell on Erie. The footage was first and originally seen in "Prayer" although it is unreleased and only available on Patreon. * You can see Jack's hands during the lyrics "Unraveling Unstoppable", when the footage rips * The scene when he sings, "...Callous Entropy?", is the only full appearance of Jack throughout the whole mini-series. Screenshots List.jpeg|Looks at List Couple.png|Couple 1 Couple2.png|Couple 2 Glass falls.png|Glass Falls and Breaks Staff1.png|Staff Cleans glass.png|Cleans Glass Staff2.png|Cuts Finger Cracked egg.png|Cracked Egg Lyrics1.png Visible hands.png|Visible Hands Lyrics2.png Lyrics3.png Lyrics4.png Lyrics5.png Lyrics6.png Lyrics7.png Lyrics8.png Lyrics9.png Lyrics10.png Lyrics11.png Lyrics 12.png Earth jack.png|Only Full Scene of Jack Lyrics13.png Finds rago.png Paper towels.gif Category:Music